1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to a method of forming a ceramic article, and particularly, a method of forming a silicon carbide body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon carbide-based ceramic materials are utilized in many applications for their refractory properties and mechanical properties. Among the types of silicon carbide-based ceramics available, various types exist based on the particular forming process, including for example, sintered silicon carbide, hot pressed silicon carbide, and recrystallized silicon carbide. Each of the various types of silicon carbide bodies can have distinct features. For example, sintered silicon carbide (such as Hexoloy®) can be a very dense material, but is generally expensive and complex to produce. On the other hand, more cost effective but relatively porous silicon carbide materials such as nitride-bonded silicon carbide (known by acronyms such as NBSC and NSIC) have found practical use in refractory applications. Such refractory components include furnace or kiln furniture utilized in connection with holding or supporting work pieces during firing operations, as well as refractory lining materials and structural walls defining the furnace heating area.
However, certain process limitations still exist for certain silicon carbide bodies. In particular reference to nitride-bonded silicon carbide, during formation of the body, fibers of silicon nitride are formed on the surface body. Such fibers can roughen the surface, limit the ability to conduct post-forming processes, and change the appearance of the body, which may be unsuitable for a customer's intended use. Accordingly, it is common in the industry to remove the silicon nitride fibers from the material prior to further processing. The fibers are removed through physical techniques, such as sandblasting the surface of the silicon carbide body. Such processes are time consuming and often limited in efficacy.